Friends or More?
by Lady Psychic
Summary: [One shot, Replayshipping] Rebecca and her grandfather are going to Domino for a visit, and she can't wait to see her crush, Yugi, again. Will they ever be anything more than just friends?


_A/N: Well, here's another fic for the YGO Fanfiction Contest. This time, the pairing is Replayshipping (Yugi x Rebecca). I hope you will enjoy this one-shot!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters._

**Friends or More?**

Rebecca Hawkins was beyond thrilled when her grandfather announced that he was going on a trip to Domino and that he was taking her with him. Her grandfather had been working too hard with his research and he needed a break. While Rebecca was glad that her grandfather was finally taking a much needed vacation, she was more excited of the prospect of finally seeing Yugi again.

It had been over a year since she last saw the spiky haired boy. Keeping in contact with Yugi had been rather difficult since they were living in different parts of the world. Fortunately, Rebecca had managed to find Yugi while surfing the internet a few months ago, and they had been internet buddies ever since. When she found out about the upcoming trip to Domino, she quickly e-mailed a message to Yugi, and he seemed almost as excited about the news as she was.

Soon, the day arrived and Rebecca and her grandfather found themselves aboard a plane bound to Domino. While the professor took a nap during the flight, Rebecca could barely stay in her seat. The flight seemed to last longer than it should have, and girl felt almost overcome with anticipation.

'What will Yugi say when he sees me?' she thought. 'Will he meet us at the airport?' Rebecca was so deep in thought that she barely noticed when the airplane landed.

To Rebecca's delight, Yugi and his grandfather were waiting for them at the airport. Joey, Tristen, and Tea were also there, and group was holding up a crudely written sign that said "Welcome Rebecca and Professor Hawkins". Rebecca gave a cheerful smile that everybody returned, and they all left the airport and headed towards the game shop.

While the two grandfathers chatted, the youths had their own conversation. They talked about random stuff that ranged from school to Dual Monsters. Rebecca told them of her plans to go to college fairly soon. The others were shocked that she was going to college at such a young age until she reminded them that she was a genius and an expert at hacking and computer programming.

"So Rebecca, how long are you going to be staying?" asked Yugi.

"Well," answered Rebecca, "we'll be staying in Domino for about a week. Grandpa and I will be staying at a hotel nearby."

"That's great! I guess you can hang out with me and the others for the next few days if you want to," Yugi replied.

"Of course I do!" said Rebecca, who was excited about the idea of spending some time with her crush. She would have preferred to be with Yugi alone, but even with his friends around, any time with Yugi was better than none. Besides, his friends were kind of fun to be around with.

During the next couple of days, Rebecca had a fun time with Yugi and the others. Their activities consisted of things like roller skating, going to the arcade, and dueling for fun. Even though the girl prided herself with being a genius, she still liked to act like a normal kid from time to time.

Still, Rebecca couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous at Yugi's friends. Joey, Tristen, and Tea all had the ability to be around Yugi as much as they wanted to; however, since Rebecca lived so far away, she couldn't see him as often. Sure, she could talk with him over the internet almost daily, but it just wasn't the same. If something bad were to happen, she couldn't physically be there for him like his friends could. Also, if Tea developed a crush on Yugi and tried to win his heart, there would be nothing that Rebecca could do to stop it.

Rebecca was also uncertain about Yugi's feelings. Did he think of her as a friend and nothing more? Did he have a crush on her like she did with him? Did he have a crush on Tea? All of those questions swirled in her head and she wanted to answer them before she had to go home.

On the day before she had to leave, Rebecca was able to finally be alone with Yugi. Apparently, his friends had errands and chores to do, and they would join Yugi and Rebecca later. Rebecca knew that this would probably be the best chance that she had to tell him about her feelings, and she decided to take advantage of it.

"Yugi, there is something that I need to talk to you about," she said.

"What's the matter, Rebecca?" replied the spiky-haired boy.

Rebecca took a deep breath before she asked, "Yugi, what do you think about me?"

"Well," Yugi began, "I think are nice, smart, and a good friend."

"Yes, but do like me?" asked the girl.

"Of course, I like you," answered Yugi. "You're my friend."

"I know that, but…" Rebecca broke of with a sigh. She had a feeling deep down that he only thought of her as a friend, but she had hoped that he might have a crush on her. Unfortunately, that hope seemed to be shattering at that very moment. Still, she couldn't just give up. She had to at least show Yugi what her feelings were. Since there was no time to think of a plan, Rebecca did the only thing that she could think of at moment.

She kissed him.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he realized what had just occurred. He slowly lifted his finger to his lips, and he couldn't stop himself from blushing. Rebecca also found herself blushing. There was an awkward silence between them as they both stared at each other.

After a couple of minutes, Yugi broke the silence. "So, uh, was that what you really feel about me?" Rebecca only nodded in reply as her face became even redder. Yugi tried to think of an appropriate response, but he was simply too shocked to do so. After a while, he finally said, "Look Rebecca, I know you like me, but I would like to get to know you a little bit more before we become boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides, we live far away, and you're pretty young."

"But that shouldn't matter!" replied Rebecca. "You're only a few years older than me. I know that I can't physically be there for you like your friends can, but we could figure out how to manage a long distance relationship. I just know we can!"

"I just think we should just be friends for now," said Yugi. As he looked into her tear-filled eyes, however, he added, "But maybe one day we can become something more. We should just wait and see what the future will bring." Yugi gave Rebecca a soft smile, and even though she was still upset, she managed to smile back.

The next day, Rebecca and her grandfather were back at the airport and were about to board their plane. Yugi and his grandpa escorted them, and they were saying their goodbyes. "Have a safe trip. E-mail me as soon as you get home, okay?" said Yugi. As Rebecca nodded yes, Yugi suddenly kissed her on the check. It was only a brief peck, but it made Rebecca's heart beat faster.

As she walked into the plane and sat down in her seat, all she could think about was the kiss on the check. While it may not have been on the lips, Rebecca felt that it was a sign of hope. Even though she and Yugi may only be friends now, perhaps they could eventually become something more. 'Maybe we can become a real couple someday,' she thought as the plane lifted off the ground.

**The End**


End file.
